Ruiner 2000
|related = Ruiner |dashtype = Race |inttxd = Generic Race |roadspawn = No |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = |modelname = ruiner2 |handlingname = RUINER2 |textlabelname = RUINER2 |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Imponte Ruiner 2000 is a modified variant of the Ruiner, featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Import/Export update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Ruiner 2000 is heavily based on the from the TV series . The vehicle, being a variant of the Ruiner, retains the overall design. However, it gains a new front end with a slightly pronounced nose, with a small screen with moving red dots when the car's engine is on. The headlights are now hidden in the car and acts as pop-up headlights, which reveals that those are the same as the ones seen on the Ruiner. Its hood now sports a long intake placed on the left side of the vehicle. The roof is permanently solid, equipped with a small hatch. The rear end now gains new LED taillights, as well as new rims. Contrary to the Ruiner's traditional dashboard, the Ruiner 2000 gains two modern screens that displays the speed and the RPMs, along with several buttons. The Ruiner 2000 is armed with machine guns and rocket launchers, as well as a parachute and a mechanism to jump over obstacles. Both the machine guns and the rocket launchers are located on the lower vents of the front end, with a single gun and four rockets per side. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle improves the performance of the regular Ruiner with increased acceleration and top speed. The vehicle can fire machine gun and rockets, therefore being a large threat to other road users. It can also deploy a parachute and jump over other vehicles. The homing missiles fired from the Ruiner 2000 track targets extremely well, even better than missiles fired from any other attack vehicles or from a player's Homing Launcher, making them very difficult or nearly impossible to avoid. However, said launchers will have a limited capacity of eight rockets when purchased in free-roam, likely as a result of a gameplay balance. GTA Online Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = |rsc_image = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *TBA Image Gallery Ruiner2000-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Ruiner 2000 on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Warstock Cache & Carry for $5,745,600 or $4,320,000 (SecuroServ trade price). Trivia General *The number 2000 in it's name is a direct reference to the car it's based on, the full name of which is Knight Industries Two Thousand. *The model used for the 2000 variant is different from the normal Ruiner in that it has working pop-up headlights, making it the fifth vehicle in the franchise to do so, with the others being the ZR-350, Hakumai, Dukes and the Tropos Rallye. *The Ruiner 2000 is by far the most expensive land vehicle in the GTA Universe, surpassing the X80 Proto by more than double at its standard price. *Unlike many weaponized vehicles, the Ruiner 2000 has a limited capacity of eight rockets. The machine guns, however, still have unlimited ammo. *If the player restricts access to the vehicle, players attempting to enter the Ruiner 2000 will be electrocuted as if they were shot with the Stun Gun, causing them to fall on the ground. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Muscle Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Imponte Category:Muscle Vehicle Class Category:Armed Vehicles